


we belong way down below

by sayno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Blood Kink, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/F, Fem!Stucky, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Hair-pulling, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayno/pseuds/sayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has nightmares, Stevie is awake. Bucky expects Stevie to be asleep when she walks in, but finds something quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we belong way down below

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mjolnnir this was spawned by the fem!stucky that happened in barnvs ask box and went to extremes. this has not been looked over im sorry.

The nightmares were worse tonight. Bucky was slicked with sweat when she woke, sitting straight up and gasping for breath. As she settled back down, she quietly asked JARVIS the time and date. He told her softly, with a suggestion of: "It also appears The Captain is awake too."

Bucky felt a flutter of butterflies as she crept out of her room. She did this sometimes, appeared in her bra and pants at Stevie's door. Stevie normally grinned sleepily and let her in, curling around her in bed and whispering comforts. However, it was still difficult to do, to expose herself this much, and show her vulnerabilities. 

Bucky knocked on the door, metal fingers curled into her palm as she withdrew her flesh hand from the wood. She stood awkwardly, shifting around a little as the cold air nipped at her skin. She hoped to god the other Avengers were curled up happily in their bed, as she stood with next to nothing on, waiting patiently for Stevie. That would be fun, to bump into Clint Barton at three am. She would probably have to hide his bow so he couldn't blackmail her. Again.

Her mouth twisted into a frown. There was no reply from the other side of the door, no soft footsteps and murmured words. She decided it was okay to go in, because it was Stevie and she was probably fast asleep. That woman slept like a bear. She grasped the handle, and swung it open slowly, peeking her head in.

Bucky went to tiptoe in, her eyes focused on the goal of Stevie's bed. Then her eyes land on the body on top of the bed. Stevie, who was up against the headboard, legs splayed open, with two fingers curled up into herself and the other hand working her clit.

Bucky's mouth went dry, her breath hitched as she watched the scene before her. The blonde's thighs were clenching, her toes curling and a shout erupting out of her lips as she reached her climax.

Bucky's brain short circuited. 

Stevie had said Bucky. She had moanrd her name, breath hitching as her lips parted. The words that came out of her best friends lips had been her name when she climaxed. Bucky's brain had already started to shut down and the remaining functioning part of it was a mess. Stevie had said her fucking name when she orgasmed. Jesus Christ almighty on a fucking stick. 

Bucky judged her options. She could back away now, run to her room and get herself off in privacy and never mention this to Stevie. Or she could go for it. She could pounce on Stevie and have what she has wanted since Stevie barely met her shoulder and was on sickbed every other day.

Bucky swallow dryly at the scene infront of her, hovering in the shadows, having not been yet spotted. She would take a chance then. She could already feel her panties dampening and her cheeks flushing crimson.

Bucky whined in the back of her throat. Stevie's eyes flew wide open, zeroing in on the brunette. An excuse was rising to her lips, an apology, something at all to explaim. The words died in their place though, as Bucky started to prowl towards her. She was like a predator, eyes dark as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Bucky's pupils were blown, her eyelids hooded and her cheeks flushed. She reached the edge of the bed and crawled up it, her fingers sliding up of Stevie's ankles, trailing their way up to settle heavily on the blonde's thighs. 

"You said my name," Bucky was whispering, despite her nose being mere centimetres from Stevie's. Her fingers dug softly into the soft flesh of her best friend, tilting her a little more forward so she could kneel over the other woman. "You orgasmed and said my fucking name Stevie."

"Buck..." Stevie's voice was a little hoarse, her thighs trembling from the point of contact. Her words were once again stilled, as Bucky crept even closer, canting her hips towards Stevie so the lace of her panties rubbed against the sensitive clit of her friend.

Stevie arched into the touch, her mouth gaping open as she made pretty little sounds. Bucky dove to catch Stevie's mouth, crashing lips against lips violently. Bucky pushed against Stevie, hands landing on her shoulders to shove her back into the headboard. Their teeth clashed and tongues faught frantically, their noses bumping together harshly. The kiss was animalistic and frantic as they tore and bit, not an inch of air escaping as they fell into one another.

Bucky pulled back briefly, licking her lips and getting a spike of the metallic taste of blood. She could see it coating Stevie's mouth and she made a happy sound, metal hand coming to gently trace the red before withdrawing again.

Their hips were clashing into eachother of their own accord, Stevie's hands grasping at Bucky every now and again as her breath stuttered and hitched. Bucky felt too covered, she needed to be skin on skin, to feel every little thing on Stevie.

Stevie's hands grasped at Bucky's bra, roughly trying to tear it off of the woman, a growl rumbling from her chest.

"Off Buck, everything needs to come off. Jesus, come on I need to feel you. Pleas Bucky, c'mon please, Buck please," Stevie was rambling and it was heaven to the other woman's ears.

It was a mad scramble to get her bra and panties off as quick as she could, Stevie wiggling and whining from the lack of contract. As soon as everything was off, she clambered back onto Stevie, bracing the woman in with her legs and dancing her hands up along the blonde's body.

Stevie shivered at the cold touch of Bucky's metal arm, watching intently as the joints whirred and clicked. The hand cradled her face and Stevie whimpered, her mouth dropping open slightly. Bucky's brain lit up with ideas of Stevie and her metal arm and all the things they could do.

Bucky drew a sharp grin, her eyebrow raising slightly. She bent in for another vicious kiss, licking the blood off of Stevie's lips, the irratation only bringing more up and coating them both. The metallic taste flooded her senses, as she started to roll her hips slowly into Stevie's thighs, slotting her own in between Stevie's.

Stevie's hips returned with frantic thrusting, that had no pattern, just a wild and vicious pace. Bucky pulled back sharply from the kiss, only to let her teeth land on Stevie's shoulder and neck junction. 

Digging her teeth in, she sucked the skin there harshly, teasing Stevie with her metal arm while doing so. The cold fingers traced the woman's face, before forcing themselves into her mouth demandingly. Stevie swirled her tongue around the two digits that weighed heavily in her mouth, keening quietly as they hindered her breathing.

Stevie seemed to love the arm, as she enthusiastically sucked every digit lovingly. The motion sensors on the arm were in overdrive and for a second, Bucky thought she could feel the warmth from Stevie's mouth through the cold. She certainly could feel the tongue praising them and sucking them like tye othet woman depended on it.

Bucky's mouth had migrated from Stevie's neck to her nipples, her tongue darting out to lap at one, before she enclosed her mouth around it, nipping at it and then pulling on it softly.

Stevie's hands wound tightly into Bucky's hair in response, her fingers tugging at the long raggedy strands. Her nails dug into the brunettes scalp and pulled sharply, causing Bucky to release her grip on Stevie's nipple and let her head be pulled back, letting out a load moan. Bucky's toes curled as Stevie threw her a wicked grin, and pulled her back more, drawing out a low groan. 

Bucky took her fingers out of Stevie's mouth quickly, replacing them with her own mouth. Busying Stevie with the kiss, she lifted her body to let her metal arm slip down to Stevie's clit. Stevie was already wet and Bucky traced her clit lazily, ghosting her opening before slipping in roughly.

Stevie pulled away from Bucky's lips, words already tumbling from her mouth in happy rambles. They tampered off quick to breathly moans and whispers of Bucky's name like a prayer.

Bucky took her time to get the pace, crooking her fingers and thrusting them softly at first. Stevie was forcefully pushing herself down, riding Bucky's fingers as hard as she could. Bucky added to the pace, roughly thrusting her with little holding her back. The force was bouncing Stevie back into the headboard, a moan following each collision.

"Bucky, baby, oh god. Buck, I'm gonna-"

Stevie saw stars, her hips pushing to the ends of Bucky's fingers, her head thrown back as she pulled harshly on Bucky's hair, causing the other girl to shout out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Stevie slumped against the headboard, letting go of Bucky's hair as the brunette rolled off of her. Bucky's hands went immediately to her own clit, her metal fingers sticky with Stevie as they slipped into herself.

Stevie watched with her breath drawn as Bucky worked herself to orgasm, eyes cracked open and staring right at Stevie. She made small pining noises at the blond, so Stevie leant down to her, catching her mouth in a softer kiss. 

Bucky did everything obscenely, her hips rolling quickly as she thrusted with her fingers. Her flesh hand rubbed harshly, causing Bucky's thighs to clench and stomach to tighten. She pulled away from Stevie's lips, snuffing around at the other woman's clit, a begging noise at the back of her throat.

Stevie tilted her hips towards Bucky's mouth, the smaller woman immediately lapping at the folds almost frantically. Stevie pressed further into Bucky's face, letting her hands trail across the snipers body.

"You're so gorgeous Buck, look at you. So perfect, my good little girl. C'mon Bucky, come for me, such a beautiful girl, my good girl."

Bucky climaxed with a loud cry, chest heaving as she collapsed heavily into the sheets. She flicked her eyes open and twisted onto her back and tilting her head back to look at Stevie. Searching for eye contact and once achieving it, gave a cocky smirk and shoved the fingers of her metal arm into her mouth.

She sucked them slowly, tongue flicking out of her mouth to swish across the knuckles. She held the eye contact, giving a short show for the woman above her. 

Stevie groaned and slapped Bucky's thigh sharply. 

"You're such a fucking tease Buck," she growled, adjusting herself so she draped over the naked woman. 

Bucky stuck her tongue out as she pulled the digits out, before giggling quietly. "That was fun," she purred, wrapping her arms around Stevie.

"Can we do it again Stevie? Please," Bucky's voice cracked slightly but she batted her eyelashes, her tongue darting out to lick a stripe on Stevie's neck.

"I never said we were stopping, you punk," Stevie's eyes glittered, as she roughly held Bucky down.


End file.
